1. Field
The following description relates to an ultrasonic probe apparatus which includes a send-only first tile which transmits an ultrasonic beam and a receive-only second tile which receives an ultrasonic beam.
2. Description of Related Art
A diagnostic ultrasound system is an apparatus that may radiate, from a surface of a target object or body, an ultrasonic beam toward a desired part inside the target object or body, and may obtain, for example, an image which relates to a cross section of soft tissues or an image of a blood flow, by using a reflected ultrasonic beam.
The diagnostic ultrasound system may include an ultrasonic probe apparatus that may obtain ultrasonic data by transmitting an ultrasonic beam toward the target object and receiving an ultrasonic beam which is reflected from the target object.
In particular, the ultrasonic probe apparatus may obtain imaging data relating to the target object by transmitting and receiving an ultrasonic beam while moving along with the target object, which remains in contact with the ultrasonic probe apparatus.